


Morning

by romanticalgirl



Series: John-verse [6]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-24-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-24-08

The first time he wakes up in Kevin’s bed, it takes John a split second to remember where he is and what exactly has happened. The room doesn’t give any clues, but he doesn’t have to be a detective to figure out the details given that he’s naked in Kevin’s bed and sorer than he’s been since his first day of QRT training. Kevin’s still asleep, curled up on his side, facing John, and he looks about half his age with his eyes closed and his guard down. John stares for a long moment and then exhales, wondering what the fuck he’s supposed to do now.

He can’t pinpoint the moment Kevin wakes up, but he’s relatively sure it’s sometime before he’s got both legs in his pants, and he’s not sure if that makes it worse or better. Kevin sits up and leans against the headboard and all those defenses are up again, shields in place to protect him from the words John’s about to say. “Did I wake you?”

It comes out as sort of a croak, his voice pitched to a whisper and breaking on the low sound. He winces, but Kevin pretends like he didn’t hear the change. “No.”

“I should…”

Kevin’s eyes are bright blue and gorgeous, and last night at the bar, they were full of so many things – lust, like, desire, want, hunger, humor – but now they’re flat and show nothing at all. “Yeah, I suppose you should.”

It’s not an agreement so much as a dismissal, and John blinks a few times before the full meaning hits him. Whatever it was that they thought they were doing last night is over because he was sneaking out, pretending it didn’t happen, that Kevin is one more thing in his life that isn’t what it is. He can’t be with Kevin and be who he is for his job and his parents and his life, and so he can’t be with Kevin. He knows that and so, it appears, does Kevin. 

But knowing that doesn’t make it any better when he has to walk out the door.


End file.
